dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObsidianDraconis
Currently my time on the wiki will be limited until the first part of February. All responses may be delayed. Vandalism Reports ---- vandalized Necromancy. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 11:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- sunbrst seems to be a mistake and requires deletion. Stumbled upon it by selecting a random page. Renamed (talk) 17:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- VANDALISM was spotted on Maker's Finger. I cleaned it the best I could and just used the previous page design. I then updated it a bit, but realized I better report it in case it continued. Spotted and cleaned @ 9:00 AM EST on Nov 19, 2012. Thanks in advance. Core N (talk) 18:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, two new pages were created with nonsense information. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Magian_Crutch and http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Cast_stone. I made the last one a redirect page, but the other page's name is wrong so it just needs to be deleted. AeonsLegend (talk) 21:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ip address 173.65.17.10, vandalised the artilce maurin, i have made changes to it. Please address the matter, as you judge fit. A91 knightblade (talk) 03:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- The page Cat Ears for Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen was created. maybe should have been a blog post. I cleared it and added it to Candidates for Deletion. AeonsLegend (talk) 09:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- __TOC__ Elemental Templates I just whipped up a nice blue-themed version of the template at . I was wondering if you think it would be worthwhile to switch the Elemental skills to tables with similar colors. Here is an example, and I've already applied the new template to Frazil if you want to see it in action: You get the idea; it's basically just a cut-and-paste of the DDSkills, but reskinned. I think it would look nice on the elemental skill pages, and maybe on the enchanted weapon pages. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 06:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, It would be a nice touch to the infoboxes. The only thing to keep in mind, it might complicate the create page template for adding a Skill or Weapon. A create page would have to be created for each element and the weapon or skill it represents. Or alternatively, the infoboxes simply changed manually, once the skill page is created. Similar to what you did with the Frazil skill above. This will include complicating create page templates for DLC and future sequels. If you do decide to go that avenue be sure that you use the existing built in categories with the added element category you are using. I updated the coding for so it creates the correct built in categories. Thanks for running it by me first. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 09:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The only other quibble I have with the template is the automatic categorization. I'm trying to figure out how to supress it on all pages but the main, but the code/template eludes me. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there a particular reason that you want to supress the automatic categories? ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, for the pages it's on it places them in the categories, while my intention here was only to display an example of the table. That would solve the problem I think. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply to inquiries Hi, Thanks for the response, will do! With regards to the blue themed ice based skill set. Is this going ahead so we can go and change the articles? Regarding the discussion above, I was wondering if it might be a good idea to create a category on a skill template page that mentions the skill needs to be reformated to fit the coloring of the element. This way you can keep one template page to use when creating the page and the page informs the creator to match the correct element. Or you could add a format of ALL elements to the template page so the creator can choose one and simply delete the others. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Actually you bring up a good idea. We could probably make that work. I believe I have a solid idea on how to go about it that incorporates a create page. I will wait until Methodic finishes up the templates before doing so. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright cool. So we can go ahead and update the existing pages when the infobox templates are done?--AeonsLegend (talk) 16:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Based on the discussion this is how I decided to go about it. I will add to the weapons later on. ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Editing i attempted to add ur psn. im interested with helping out with the wiki but bc im new to this, it would be helpful if u gave me a few suggestions, then i could start editing alot. alot of the info i tried to look up the last few weeks was not there, but some has been added since. also some of your editors are still around lv40 first character/ first playthrough it is still my first playthrough also, but i am currently lv78 just running around the everfall in post-game, superlooting and fighting everything. while they fill in the blanks for the regular game i could get started on the everfall if it is needed. if it needs to be said i do now how to spell words completely and correctly, but for communication i use slang, abbrev., and not as strict on spelling corrections. editing a page requires strict spelling and grammar usage. if u need writing samples i posted in two blogs so far, Vocaton builds(user: MethodicMockingbird), ideas for dragons dogma 2(user: AeonsLegend). I posted in a third blog about helping newbies but it is not relevant information and was more for the first blog wiki trophy whether help is needed or not, a response would be appreciated. thank you for your time ff7 cid vs. Arisen.. bboy battle fiasco? 04:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Since you claim to be new to editing, I would suggest starting out by making small edits to existing pages providing information that you might know about them. This will get you familiar with the basic editing functions of the wiki. Pages you could contribute too: Articles Needing Content Article Sections Needing Content Articles Needing Images Articles That Need Verifying : Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A91 Inquiries Hey Obsidian, Alright, noted. Will not do so in the future. A91 knightblade (talk) 08:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, I upload an image originally posted by Ashister. Called swordman . I made some cropping to it to show how the swordman's plate looks like. I wish to make a referrencing back to him, as it is due credit for his effort in uploading it back then. Could you aid me in editing the image so as to avoid any "plagarism" issues. Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, Dont mean to be a bother, but i have difficulty in editing this page. Swordman's plate. I need your assistance in making the image fit in the template, thank you so much for your patience. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, This is another page i require your help in. perilous Sigil Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Draconis, Ive flagged out this page, ophis badge of amity for deletion. As if is duplicated. Thank you =)! A91 knightblade (talk) 13:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Draconis, I have difficulty understanding the coding of the web. My apologies for causing unnecessary distruption. A91 knightblade (talk) 03:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :You aren't causing distruption, your edits are fine. Just threw suggestions out there to keep the format the same for all pages. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 06:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Armor & Clothing (Categories) I think we should seperate the two. Currently, everything that is Clothing is in both categories, even though that should only be true of Outfit (page to be made) or Category:Outfits. I think this was probably done by accident. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 15:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, sounds good man. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Editing Prices I"m going to start adding in prices for gear at different levels. i put away all items that enhance prices including the Suasion ability as well. If you would like me to add in certain items like the WyrmHunter License or Idols, I will re-edit, or someone else can. Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 07:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) how should pricing for the earrings and rings be handled? because they only have one level should it just be added to the table with the picture and weight? :Providing pricing information in the infoboxes for Jewelry would probably be ideal. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :ok thanks =) Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 08:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :has there been any thought about an infobox tablet on shopkeeper npc pages for the item sold, buy price, and sell price? or is it just easier to have the buy/sell price on the page of the particular item only, as there are already links to the items' pages? Infoboxes for enemies/monsters Just checking out some of the pages and noticed enemies/monsters have no infoboxes. Is there a specific reason for this? We could create one and add them to make the pages look more uniform and formatted. --AeonsLegend (talk) 10:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Awhile back a vote was created among users, mods, and admin on that subject. It was determined that it looked better going this format for enemies when the article is fully edited. Example: Griffin : Dragon's Dogma Admin 10:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm guessing with the larger pictures an infobox would look out of place on the page. Ok thanks for the info. ::AeonsLegend (talk) 11:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I Noticed A Page That Needs To Be Deleted there are two pages for dignified earring the second is labeled dignified earrings and is marked as a stub page when the former has all the info. also after checking a few pages with gold written into it i noticed i did alot wrong so i went back and corrected a bunch after i learned the gold code link, that's why i have double edits for the jewelry, i was fixing the mistakes. on the equipment i added prices to, i added a lower g to signify gold i noticed in-game they use a capital G so i was gonna change all those from g to G, unless you think its fine like that. also i posted another question in an earlier section inquiring about possible shopkeeper templates with inventory name, buy price, and sell price. the full question is under Editing Pricing on your talk page. i'll wait a few days for a reply before i start editing/fixing so i don't have to keep re-doing or wasting the admin's time. thanks again for your time Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 07:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not terribly important if you only input a simple "g" beside the value. However, it does look a little cleaner if you use Gold or abbreviate using G next to the value. When adding shopkeeper inventory its best to use a chart. I suggest using the following table format: :: ::The table is an example but you can copy and paste the source coding from this table and input into the shopkeeper's page; then provide the correct information for each item in the shopkeeper's inventory. :: Dragon's Dogma Admin 22:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::thanks i'll start adding those in as i continue to collect info. i figure since i play so many rpg's and take notes on them i might as well give back to at least one game community. :: Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 00:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Table reformat I noticed you've been reformatting tables. Just wanted to say I'm not too fond of the white 3d borders myself as they make the text harder to read. It looks kind of out of place with the rest of the page format. Perhaps it would look better with a single pixel line for the inner borders although you'd probably have to alter the table class to do it. AeonsLegend (talk) 23:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Are you using Internet Explorer as a browser? : Dragon's Dogma Admin 00:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hah. I was using Opera so I checked it with both IE9 and Chrome which I have on my PC. Looks the same in IE9, but different in Chrome. Weird. Looks a lot better in Chrome actually, was that what it was supposed to look like? ::AeonsLegend (talk) 00:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep. Seems that IE and Opera aren't quite up to par on some CSS support . I would recommend Chrome as a browser for wikia's using developed CSS. Which Dragon's Dogma does. It usually keeps up with the latest CSS support. Usually... ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 00:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then that's what I'll do. Thanks for the tip. ::::AeonsLegend (talk) 00:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) List of Everfall Loot Gimmick? someone made an anonymous edit to the chamber of hope. for one of the chests they added "7% dragon chips" i'm assuming it's a cowchip joke and not a new material in the game? i figured i'd let u see it before i just deleted it. if u don't edit it out and want it gone let me know, it'll count toward a wiki badge for me =) Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 05:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) troll Found this guy today: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.54.40.226 Don't know if I should report this to you or if you can do something about it. I've noticed similar behaviour in the past, but chose to ignore it. Let me know if you wish it reported or not. AeonsLegend (talk) 09:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Any kind of Vandalism like that please report it. You can put it under the vandalism section also since I usually check that section first when I recieve messages. Thanks. :: Dragon's Dogma Admin 11:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Pages rename Hi, I screwed up with some of the pages, perhaps its a timing issue and I will retry later, but I added a redirect page Affinity to NPC Affinity and then changed my mind and decided to just rename the NPC Affinity page. I thought first renaming Affinity to Affinity2 would allow me to use the name affinity, but it didn't. The NPC affinity page is not used in any pages because of its name. Affinity raises a lot of questions and I think it should be easier to find. Hence the name simplification to Affinity. AeonsLegend (talk) 10:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Went ahead and made changes. Thanks. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 12:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sidequests and categorization I added some pages to the sidequest cat http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sidequests and A91 knightblade correctly pointed out that by this wiki's definition only non noticeboard quests are sidequests. But by original definition of the term "sidequest" it should be any non-main quest. This also encompasses noticeboard quests. I don't know if this was done on purpose, but I do think we should stick to general gaming terminology rather than creating one for DD without any basis. What do you think? Is it possible to add a category to a category and list the pages that way? I mean adding notice board cat to the sidequest cat should be sufficient to achieve the total categorization. Instead of adding all separate pages to the category. This also goes for the Humans category. By definition all characters are humans, so it doesn't sound useful to add them to the Humans category separately. Humans is an enemy type cat and simply adding the characters cat to the "Human" cat would suffice. If it is possible that is. Saves a lot of work. Let me know what you think. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :The terminology of "Sidequest" is used a little differently in this case due to the way the quests in Dragon's Dogma were structured. The term was used to help those determine the difference between Category:Main Quests and Category:Notice Board Quests. Capcom never really provided a definite term for these quests. The category list also structures around "The Hero" achievement/trophy which users rely on these quests listed to complete. Adding any type of quest type that is from a Notice Board or Main Quest may mislead the user. So far the way it has been structured hasn't been a problem to those accomplishing the quests. Might be best to leave the structure as is for the time being. May look into a better structure later on though and reconstruct the terminology. Sack - Weapon/Armor pile Hi, I added two pages, named sack and weapon/armor pile. The pages on their own don't have much use, but I would like to use them as a reference when indicating loot to be found. I noticed people get confused when looking for loot in some places. The images in these pages should help them look for what they want to find. I saw the page Sack was deleted before, but somehow the link to the reason why didn't work. I recreated it anyway, but decided to drop you a note on it to make sure. I don't know why it was deleted, but I think it is useful as a reference. AeonsLegend (talk) 01:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits to Everfall Blue Maps the chamber of sorrow blue map has a mispelling or two. the chamber of hope info or symbols need to be switched for chests 1 and 2. and the chamber of distress; the content listed for chest 2 appears in chest 4, the content listed for chest 3 appears in chest 2, and the content listed in chest 4 appears in chest 3. those are all the mistakes i noticed as of lately. there may be a few more. i would edit the blue maps if i could figure out how. also i wanted to know how to synch up with other players for the ur-dragon fight. i looked it up on several sites.. i entered the chamber of lament in online and offline mode several times and was alone everytime. ive seen videos and still-shots of 8 or more players fighting the ur-dragon together. i was wondering if there is something i'm missing or did wrong... also i hired ur pawn without knowing it was urs. i noticed a pawn with lvl infinity and never saw that before and on top of that it had no cost, after a while i realized it was a friends list pawn and found out it was urs. i think i may have sent u 11 wakestones or something like that, bc i removed ur pawn before i removed the stones. not really sure if u care or not but if u were wondering y u got those thats pretty much y. Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 08:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Significant NPCs Hi, I was wondering what this category was and who decides which NPCs are significant. Doesn't sound like a page which would contain trustworthy information. Now a category which categorizes NPC's connected to the main story or NPC's which are in some way related to an arisen might be more useful. What do you think? AeonsLegend (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi, I was talking with Simmons477 the other day and he offered to make me admin so I could help out more with the wiki. He said only NDenizen could do this so he made me chat mod for now. It's not that I was in a hurry or anything, but I did notice Balagog gro-Nolob was made admin today. I noticed you have been away for a few days and I think Balagog gro-Nolob was active yesterday, but hasn't been for a long time. I'd like to help you guys out and I think I can since I am active daily. With the new expansion coming out I'm expecting more traffic to come to the site. Well, let me know. If not that's also fine. AeonsLegend (talk) 15:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :We probably don't need any further administrators at this time. Since you are able to contribute more often than most I will provide you with "rollback" privileges so you can at least patrol pages as most of our patrollers have been inactive. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Pricing Details as u know it takes alot of time and programming to make a game, so naturally creators get a little lazy and take a few shortcuts when allowed to, to speed up the process. in this case the creator for the pricing lists used a set number of percentages for the equipment from level to level, and from buy to sell, respectively. using these percentages, i or another, could figure all the prices of equipment without needing to own each individual piece and upgrade to every level. ive figured out at least half of them but need to keep testing for further confirmation and to figure out the rest. for the jewelry, if buy = B and sell = S, then B\S = 2.5 and S\B = 0.4, therefore 2.5S = B and 0.4B = S. Despite B and S being the quickest variables, i am not trying to fool you with a cheap joke. you can test out these two by comparing to in-game shop lists and tell me what you think, meanwhile i'll continue working on the rest of the numbers. -Shopkeep Cid Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 05:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Away Message Hey, when you get a bit of time I think you should move the message that explains your time being limited. It's a bit hidden and a lot of people might miss it, maybe put it at the top and/or make it easier to see. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 21:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Help hello there if any of you people out there need help with dragons dogma add me on xbox r4ge x creepzz or my page www.dragonsdogmahelp.wikia.com/ James2314 (talk) 09:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude what the hell my post was up for a few hours if that and you say "thats what blogs are for", i'm sorry but it is my first "blog" ever, why did you delete my post straight up like that, you could have atleast been decent and given me warning to move it so i don't have to write it all again, took me ages . . . If you can somehow retrieve it i will be happy and thankful, but if not you have just made me, a first time blogger, think twice about taking the time out of my day to help others with ideas to use for certain things in this game. DRIADOS_NinjaPenguin " I'm the most dangerous animal " 09:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC)